Gloves
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Desarrollo y final alternativo de Frozen I "Y bajo la demanda del troll esos guantes sellaron mi destino" Elsanna no romantico.


Guantes...

Simple tela, ¿no? ¡Claro que si! ¿Qué tiene de especial esto?

Nada, simplemente te los quitas y ya...

Te los quitas y ya...

Sin embargo eso no es tan sencillo para mí...

Yo... Tengo el poder del invierno, suena cool, ¿cierto?

Pero no lo es...

No lo es cuando hieres, cuando lastimas, cuando casi matas a tu hermana, ella... Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que soy...

Nadie la tiene...

Sólo existo, como el mounstro que soy.

Papá temía, por todos, menos por mí, yo era su heredera defectuosa, la maldición, llamaba él a mis poderes, era un impedimento social, político y "amoroso", porque claramente él deseaba casarme con alguien y enviarme lejos para no lidiar conmigo, para que Anna, mi hermana, la chica perfecta, fuese la reina.

Por el hecho de que sea algo despistada y traviesa, no le quita que sea una mujer hecha y derecha, ella es... Todo lo que mi padre le habría gustado que fuera yo.

A mí unicamente me harán ser la reina, por ser la mayor y después abdicaré el trono en Anna..

Lo cual, no me molesta, por Dios que no, esa carga es algo con lo que yo no podría lidiar... Es... Así estamos bien.

¿A quién engaño? Yo deseaba ser reina, ser lo mejor para Arrendelle, me maté estudiando, aprendiendo y escuchando lecciones con ahínco, tratando de demostrarle a mi padre que sería yo la indicada, pero no, él sólo se aseguraba que trajera los guantes, guantes que no me he quitado desde... Desde el incidente... Aquel en el que Anna simplemente despertó al día siguiente con un mechón blanco y yo con guantes permanentes, fue la solución que le dio el Troll, así, mi falla se vio corregida, eran guantes mágicos que suprimian mi poder, y yo no podía quitarmelos, sólo alguien de la familia podría hacerlo...

Jamás lo harían...

Como consecuencia de la magia acumulada en mi interior perdí sensibilidad al frío y al calor, siempre estoy helada, lo cual me permite ser "enfermiza" para excusarme de cosas aburridas.

Y algo que perdí también... Fue mi cabellera castaña cobriza como la de mi madre...

Mi cabello es blanco, absolutamente blanco, así que ese es mi recordatorio constante sobre lo que soy.

Años después, mis padres murieron al hundirse su embarcación, así es, cuando eramos unas adolescentes.

Eso nos distanció un poco, porque... Yo... Me repuse rápido de la pérdida, mientras Anna estaba sumida en la miseria, me llamó anormal, insensible, presencia malévola... Entré muchas cosas igual de lindas, me hirió, creí que por fin podríamos volver a ser hermanas como cuando niñas, porque sólo en las lecciones obligatorias nos encontrábamos, como compañeras de clase más que como familia, el castillo era tan grande que para nuestros padres resultó sencillo por años evitar que conectaramos Anna y yo, lo cual evitaría que me quitara los guantes por ese enorme corazón que tiene...

Así que tras la muerte... Tampoco lo intenté, sólo dejé que los días corrieran como lo habían estado haciendo desde hace tanto, y por ende los años, era mi cumpleaños 21 debía recibir el trono, para que cuando Anna fuese mayor se lo cediera, así que por ese lapso de 3 años yo sería la reina de nombre porque todos sabían que Anna estaría tomando las decisiones.

Ah, la razón de mis guantes era secreto familiar.

Y así debía de ser.

Me convertí en reina, jamás había estado rodeada de tantas personas, me sentí... Extraña...

Aunque... Más que eso... Incómoda...

Estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad cuando llegó Anna a mi lado, obligada por un mayordomo, dimos lo mejor que pudimos frente a todos, sin embargo algo se reparó durante una corta charla antes de que un anciano me quisiera sacar a bailar, yo no sé bailar, Anna era la que tomaba las clases de salón así que lo hizo ella.

La fiesta siguió, y descubrí que al menos durante mi reinado no habría fiestas, mi estabilidad emocional no me lo permitiría.

En un punto Anna se presentó a mí con un muchacho, e ideas locas sobre casarse, ¿Qué sabe ella sobre el amor? ¿Mi bendición?

Todos saben que en Arrendelle eso es dar por asentado un matrimonio, y solo tenía 17 años, no puede casarse con alguien que acaba de conocer.

Me negué, di la fiesta por terminada y le dije que ya no habría más fiestas.

Fue como encender una caldera, en su vida nadie le había dicho que no, y menos siendo criada como la futura reina, vi un cambio terrorífico en su mirada...

Senti un miedo primitivo, que me impulsaba a huir.

Me di la vuelta para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Sus manos me sujetaron...

Sujetaron mi guante...

Uno que cedió de inmediato...

Abracé mi mano desnuda frente a mi pecho, quería llorar, estaba nerviosa, y mi mano no ayudaba al estar tan sensible, me sentía como un animal herido, el simple beso del aire calmo me ardía, le pedí que me regresara mi guante, se negó, en cambio quiso acercarse y temí dañarla...

Todo pasó tan rápido...

Mis poderes se salieron de control, Anna me quitó mi otro guante de alguna forma, los aldeanos gritaban, vi flechas en mi dirección, mis manos escocían, la palabra mounstro retumbaba en mi interior.

Corrí.

Atravesé el fiordo, me en filé a la montaña del norte, el único lugar que me parecía familiar y acojedor, era la única vista que tenía desde mi ventana, por años me imaginé huyendo de Arrendelle hacia la libertad, y hoy, por fin lo estoy logrando.

Paz y tranquilidad, era lo único que yo deseaba...

Cabe señalar que con tantos años teniendo el pelo blanco era imposible recuperar su pigmento... Podría vivir con eso

Anna vino a buscarme, venía tranquila, calmada, me elogió mi castillo y mi cambio de look, creí que podríamos comenzar de cero, en verdad lo pensé...

Pero cuando dijo que todo estaba congelado y que la solución más evidente era la de ponerme los guantes, exploté en serio...

Le dije las razones que me hacían odiar eso guantes.

Perdí mi cabello, mi amado cabello, es ridículo y banal, lo sé, pero era lo único que me hacia sentir parte de la familia, lo único que no me hacía olvidar a mamá...

Lo cual con el terminé de aceptar...

Pero el perderme tantas sensaciones, tantas texturas, bordar y tejer apropiadamente, mi caligrafía, las pinturas, los planos, todo eso que dejé de hacer y de sentir por esas prisiones y que ahora tengo la oportunidad de experimentar...

No, no, jamás me pondría por voluntad aquellas abominaciones, porque descubrí que lo que estaba mal era mi familia y su búsqueda de la perfección, el problema nunca fue mi poder, nunca fui yo, yo era imperfecta y eso no era malo, abrazar mis defectos me haría amarme como nunca...

La presencia de mi hermana únicamente me volvía inestable, traté de relajarme, de sentirme en mi lugar feliz.

Lo logré...

Sin embargo recibió un disparo certero al corazón...

Un chico rubio se la llevó de ahí...

Fue la última vez que la vi de cerca...

Sé que no murió, porque desde la cima de mi castillo en la montaña del norte la he visto, jugando con sus hijos, parece que se casó con el joven rubio, y ahí está ella portando la corona con orgullo... Pero la de princesa...con su cabellera blanca, no sé el porque de eso... Pero así son las cosas.

Al parecer sigo siendo la reina, cada mañana viene un ministro o un mensajero para mi firma sobre alguna orden o un decreto, es mero formalismo, hace mucho que dejé de lado las ciencias exactas y me dediqué al arte y la escultura.

El invierno seguía tan intenso como aquel día en que lo desaté.

No mentiré, muchas veces me siento sola aquí...

Un día llegó a mi puerta un Troll

Intenté echarlo, pero me pidió unos minutos para hablar sobre Anna, saber sobre mi hermana después de tanto tiempo... Me fue imposible resistirme...

Anna está envejeciendo de forma acelerada... Por mi hechizo

Al parecer le congelé el corazón, por fuera luce joven, pero por dentro es una anciana...

Me contó que Anna debió de haber muerto congelada y que sólo un acto de amor verdadero podría salvarla, Kristoff, el nombre del chico rubio, la besó y eso ayudó, pero no era suficiente, también me dijo que el había estado dándole brebajes diarios para contrarrestar el hielo que se formaba en su cuerpo al despertar, pero que llevaban algunos días sin surtir efecto... La muerte ya la reclamaba...

Por eso no me pidió ser reina porque sabría que moriría...

Me sentí el peor ser humano del universo, no... No podía perder a mi hermana, mi única familia.

El troll se marchó al anochecer

Y yo partí al amanecer en un trineo jalado por caballos de nieve, si, con el tiempo pude comenzar a darle forma a mis ideas y dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

A media mañana estaba yo en las puertas del castillo, abiertas para mí, no encontré resistencia en mi entrada, sentí un palpitar débil, seguí ese sonido, atravesé pasillos y subí escaleras.

Estaba del otro lado de la puerta del aposento de mis padres.

Toqué.

Una débil voz me indicó que pasara.

Ahí tendida, casi sin vida, estaba Anna, con el hielo escalandole las piernas, sonrió al verme.

Con una mirada supe que quería que me acercara, me postré a su lado...

Estaba fría, lo sé porque estaba como yo.

Sobre su regazo estaba un papel...

Era una carta de despedida con caligrafía mal hecha...

Indicando que me amaba, que me extrañaba, que habría deseado ser menos terca y mas perceptiva, que había respetado mi aislamiento como muestra de amor, sin presiones, sin reclamos ni rencores.

Las lágrimas rodaban sin parar sobre mis mejillas...

Yo le hice esto, yo era responsable de dejar a un marido amoroso sin mujer a unos niños sin su madre...

Mi padre tenía razón, yo era el verdadero monstruo, siempre lo fui...

Con actitud decidida metí las manos en mi bolsa de dónde extraje los guantes...

Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa auténtica.

Pues los tiró al río durante su partida

Sin embargo, yo los recogí, si me lo preguntaran no sabría decir el por qué, pero quizá las nornas ya habían tejido este momento...

Bajo mi propia voluntad me los coloqué, la tela se adheria a mi piel con fuerza y brutalidad, no pude evitar lanzar un grito que rasgó el aire y me perforó los pulmones, me sofoqué.

Me desvanecí, solo escuché a Anna gritar mi nombre.

Desperté sobre una cama y una chimenea frente a mí, con Anna sosteniendo mi mano, su cabello era pelirrojo, comparable con las brazas de la fogata... Con sus ojos lleno de vida y sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su inigualable mirada traviesa.

Antes de que me lo dijera... Por la ventana se veían el día soleado y se escuchaba el trinar de las aves...

El invierno terminó, después de años... Por fin terminó.

Mi pequeña hermana me abrazó, y sentí como una sensación me invadía el pecho, no era hiriente, no sabría describirla adecuadamente, pero estoy segura de que así se siente la calidez humana... El cariño y el amor.

Cuando nos separamos me crispé y me alejé asustada ocultando mis manos, no tenía guantes, era un arma desenfundada y lista para disparar... Temí.

Anna me sonrió solo como podría hacerlo una madre a su pequeño, y así me sentí, pequeña e indefensa, sin decir palabra se acercó y me abrazó acurrucandome en su pecho... Me dijo que no debía de temer, que todo ya había pasado, que solo cosas buenas nos pasarían.

Le creí.

Tiempo después comprendí que completé el acto de amor verdadero al colocarme los guantes por mi hermana y también descubrí que su corazón no había sido el único congelado, el mío también lo estuvo, todo eso quedó atrás, era libre, éramos libres.

Los guantes que una vez nos separaron, esta vez nos unieron.

Desde entonces pude emplear mi poder a voluntad.

Anna y yo gobernamos Arrendelle juntas, como familia.


End file.
